Inferno A NCIS FanFic
by Betherick1985
Summary: Summary: A Naval Officer that lives in the apartment above Tony's is killed after a firebomb is hurled through the window, and the dead body falls through the floor, into his living room. As the team investigates, Charity allows Tony to stay with her.
1. Chapter 1

"**Inferno"- An NCIS Fan-Fic**

**Summary: A Naval Officer that lives in the apartment above Tony's is killed after a firebomb is hurled through the window, and the dead body falls through the floor, into Tony's living room. As the team investigates the murder, Charity allows Tony to stay with her, despite what her upbringing dictates. The second story in my "Sweet Charity" series. Includes OC's. **

**Characters: Tony D.**

**Rating: T (for action, some language, and adult situations)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of NCIS… it belongs to people with way more money than I! I'm just playing with the characters for a bit!**

**Prologue**

**It was shortly after three in the morning, and NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was still awake. This was not unusual for the Senior Field Agent, as he did his best case work at night. However, on this particular night, he was not working. He had been watching his "Magnum, P.I." DVD's, and lost track of the time. As he shut off his TV and Blu-Ray player, he began to smell an unusual, but familiar scent. **_**Who would be grilling at this time of night, **_**he wondered to himself. Shortly after he had smelled the smoke, he could see it, curling across the ceiling. All of a sudden, the ceiling gave way, and a piece of furniture crashed through, landing in the middle of the agent's living room. Fire ripped across what would have been the floor of the second story apartment above him, spreading to the walls. Pieces of the ceiling had fallen, burning Tony. He had started to dial 911, but then realized that the object that had landed in his living room was not a piece of furniture; rather, it was a body burned beyond recognition- except for the Naval dog tags still intact around the scorched officer's neck. Tony cancelled the call to 911, and instead stepped out into the hallway to call his boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

"**Uh, hey boss," Tony said nervously, "I didn't mean to wake you, but you need to come to my place immediately."**

"**Why's that?" the older agent asked.**

"**There's a dead Naval Officer burning in my living room." **

"**I'll call the team," Gibbs replied. "Call 911 immediately."**

"**Yes, Boss."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	2. Chapter 2

"**Inferno"- Chapter 1**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read-a my Poker Face…" **_**NCIS Agent Charity Bernard rolled over onto her left side to retrieve her ringing cell phone. "Hello?" she asked groggily.**

"**Charity, it's Gibbs. Didn't mean to wake you up, but I need you immediately," he explained. "Just throw on some clothes, and get over to Tony's apartment. McGee will text you directions."**

"**Right away, Gibbs," she said, swinging her feet onto the floor. "Is Tony okay?" He had hung up before she could get an answer, which made her very nervous. Charity threw on a pair of jeans, a Buffalo Sabres hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of sneakers by the time Special Agent Timothy McGee had sent the directions. She cranked over the engine of her sky blue VW convertible, and sped off to Tony's apartment.**

***~*~*~*~***

**Agents McGee and Bernard arrived at Tony's apartment- or rather, what was left of it- within seconds of each other. Dr. Mallard, the Medical Examiner, and Jimmy Palmer, his assistant, were already there, assessing the bodies- both the dead and the living.**

"**Come on, Duck, that stings!" Tony complained as the older doctor dressed his wounds.**

"**Tony!" the agents called out. "What happened?"**

**Tony glanced at their current outfits- Gibbs was wearing an old Marines sweatshirt and matching sweatpants, McGee tossed his NCIS windbreaker over his MIT shirt and jeans, and Charity had put on the Sabres hoodie and jeans, in haste, over her pajama bottoms and top. He would've made a witty comment, but he was wearing a slightly singed, thread-bare Ohio State shirt, and plaid flannel bottoms, so he had little room to talk. He let out a sigh. "I was just heading to bed around three, and I start to smell smoke. Then I could see it. And finally, **_**that**_**," he motioned to the burnt remains Palmer had placed on a gurney, "fell through the ceiling, into my living room."**

"**Do we have a ID on **_**that**_** yet, Duck?" Gibbs asked.**

"**Petty Officer First Class Logan Williams," Tony answered. "I caught a glimpse of the dog tags before I ran out."**

"**Did you ever speak to him?" Gibbs prodded.**

"**Nope. An occasional nod and wave," Tony said. **

"**Did you hear anything unusual before he landed in your living room?" Ducky asked. "An explosion, or anything?"**

"**Well, I thought I might've been dreaming," Tony replied," But I'm pretty sure I heard glass breaking. Didn't think too much of it."**

"**That could possibly mean that he was killed by a Molotov Cocktail thrown in his window," Palmer said.**

"**Maybe," Ducky said, "But we won't know for sure until we analyze the body, and other evidence we collected."**

"**Do you remember anything, other than the sound of breaking glass?" Charity asked Tony.**

"**No," he answered firmly. "I was half-asleep… and my eyes get cloudy when I'm tired."**

"**So… all we have is a burnt body, and Tony's over-tired mind to go on?" McGee asked, annoyed.**

"**Hold on a second, McCrabby," Tony retorted. "I know of something that could've have witnessed it. There's traffic cameras on this corner- maybe something was caught on tape."**

"**That's good, Tony," Gibbs said, stifling a yawn. "McGee, get access to those cameras. Meet us back at the squad room."**

"**On it, Boss," McGee said.**

"**Duck, you and Palmer take the body back. Charity, take all the bagged and tagged evidence back to Abby." **

"**On it," they all murmured obediently.**

"**What do I do, Boss?" Tony asked.**

"**Put some gloves on, because your apartment is currently a crime scene, and try to find some salvageable clothes and personal items," Gibbs told him. "Meet us back at the squad room, and we'll go from there."**

"**Sure thing, Boss."**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Charity had barely made it off the elevator to the evidence garage when Abby ran towards her, panicked. "Is Tony okay? Where is he? How much of his apartment is left?"**

"**Good morning to you too, Abby," the young redhead responded. "He's fine- Gibbs left him back at the home to try and salvage what he can."**

"**Did he get hurt?" Abby took a sip of her ever- present Caf- Pow!. **

"**Some minor burns," Charity replied. "Nothing too bad. I can't say the same for the Naval Officer that landed in Tony's living room, though. I have a ton of stuff for you- wood splinters, plaster chunks, glass shards, metal frames, rug fragments… see if you and your machines can get any clues from it. Ducky will be sending stuff your way soon, I'm certain."**

"**Of course," Abby said. "Where's Tony going to stay?"**

"**I… I don't know," Charity replied. "That hasn't been discussed."**

"**I'd let him stay with me, but the nuns wouldn't like it," Abby said.**

"**Nuns?"**

"**Yeah," Abby replied. "I bowl with some nuns every week, and I'm at their place because my apartment's being fumigated. No men allowed."**

"**I'll be sure to tell Gibbs that, if he asks," Charity assured her. "Call us when you have something."**

"**Will do, Charity."**

***~*~*~*~*~***

"**How are those tapes coming, McGee?" Gibbs asked. **

"**Nothing yet, Boss," the young agent replied. "They're pretty well-worn." Gibbs glared at him. "But, I'll keep looking."**

"**Charity, background," Gibbs ordered.**

"**Petty Officer First Class Logan Williams," Charity began. "Twenty- six years old. He was on liberty from the USS Seahawk, due to re-deploy in four days. According to his CO, he enjoyed his authority over the other seamen. Nevertheless, he was a good sailor. No spouse or girlfriend to speak of." She paused for a second, and looked at Tony. "What I don't get is how he could afford a place in your neighborhood, on his salary?" **

"**Tony, bank statements," Gibbs said.**

"**I went back through the past six months," Tony said. "Everything looks clean- until two months ago. At the end of those months, there were significantly larger deposits made through a bank in Anacostia."**

"**Boss, I've got something!" McGee exclaimed. "Or rather, someone."**

**Gibbs, Tony, and Charity crowded around the plasma screen. **

"**Here, about twenty minutes before Tony said he started smelling smoke," he continued, " see the figure in the shadow there?"**

"**Yeah," Gibbs said. "Can we get an ID?"**

"**Not with the basic software I have, but if I send it to Abby, she could isolate and clean up the image…" McGee stopped speaking, as Gibbs was glaring at him yet again. "Sending it to her now, Boss."**

"**There's one more thing we need to discuss," Gibbs stated. He looked over at Tony. "We need to find you a place to stay, DiNozzo. Any ideas?"**

"**I'd let you stay with me, but Sarah's staying with me over break," Tim said, referring to his collage-age sister.**

"**No problem," Tony said with a smile. "I've always liked slumber parties with cute girls…" **_**Whack!**_** Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head, forcing him to reconsider his last statement. "No go on McGee's. Got it, Boss."**

"**What about Abby?" McGee asked.**

"**No can do," Charity replied. "She told me her place is being fumigated, so she's staying with the nuns from her bowling team. What about Ducky or Palmer?"**

"**Palmer has a very small apartment," Tony answered, "And I promised myself to never again subject myself to Mrs. Mallard's nut-job Corgis.**

"**We can't put him with Ziva," Gibbs said, "she's still recovering." His gaze settled on Charity. "What sort of living arrangements do you have, Agent Bernard?"**

"**Uh, well, I live in a three- bedroom house that I inherited from my aunt and uncle after they died two years ago," Charity explained. "I live in the Trinidad neighborhood."**

"**Do you suppose that you could let DiNozzo stay with you for a few days?" Gibbs asked.**

"**Well, Gibbs, normally I would refuse, because I was taught not to co-habit with an unmarried man," she explained. "My parents would have a fit. However, my parents are in Argentina, and won't be anywhere near D.C. for five months, so I think I could work something out."**

"**Well, that's good," Gibbs said. "Could've done without the long explanation, though."**

"**Yes, Boss," Charity said with a sigh. She looked over at Tony. "How 'bout it, Tony?"**

"**Fine with me," he replied. "I guess you live up to your name then, newbie." She smiled shyly.**

"**We're running down all our leads," Gibbs stated. "All we can do now is wait. So, I'm going to allow you all to take a break. McGee, you can go change clothes. Bernard, take DiNozzo to your place, and get him situated, and change clothes. I'm going to get coffee. Everyone be back here in 90 minutes, and be ready to work. **_**Hard.**_**"**

"**Yes, Boss," they chorused, and began to disperse.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	3. Chapter 3

"Inferno"- Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo followed Agent Charity Bernard, in her VW Bug Convertible, through the streets of Washington D.C. The trip lasted about half an hour, due to traffic, but she eventually pulled into the driveway of a small, two- story house in the Trinidad neighborhood. Not knowing if he was allowed in the driveway, he parked his car in front of the house, on the street.

"Is this okay, Charity?" he asked as he stepped out.

"I guess," she said, "But you can park behind me, too. It's okay… come on in." Tony followed her up the driveway, onto the porch. "So here we are," she said cheerfully. "Welcome to _'Maison de Bernard'._"

She turned the knob, and opened the door to reveal a small foyer, living room, and staircase. Tony looked around; it was a quirky combination of old- fashioned with modern touches, much like the young owner. "Nice," he said, following her inside.

"So, I have a few house rules of which I need to inform you, Tony," she said nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Char- I can follow rules," he said with a smile.

"Okay," she replied with relief. "The first one is, no shoes allowed in the house. We take them off near the door- either this one, or the back one at the garage. I have cubby holes under the coat hooks- see?"

"I see," he said. "So I just stick these sneakers in here?"

"You got it."

"What about slippers?" he asked.

"Slippers are fine- just make sure you don't wear them outside," she explained.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a wink.

"Next, is the living room," she said. "Pretty basic stuff. If you need entertainment, I have the TV, Blu- Ray player, books… and, a Wii. I just got that a couple weeks ago."

"Nice," Tony commented. "I've always wanted to try that."

"Back behind the half- wall here, is the dining area," Charity continued. "I don't really eat in here- my aunt and uncle usually only used it for holidays. I typically eat at the bar, here, in the kitchen." She set her purse on the counter. "Whatever you need in here is yours to use- just make sure you clean up when you're done."

"Of course," Tony agreed. "Maybe I'll make you dinner, as a thank you."

"That would be sweet of you," she said, then went on with the tour. "That's the back patio, where the hot tub is."

"Hot tub?" Tony asked incredulously.

She chuckled. "Yeah, it's a funny story. My uncle was having back problems before he and my aunt passed away, so his doctor suggested he either see a masseuse, or buy a hot tub to relax his back. My aunt picked the hot tub."

"What's this door?" Tony asked, motioning to a door to the left of the back door.

"That's the half- bath," she told him. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, I have a roommate. Follow me to the laundry room."

Tony did as he was instructed, and was treated to the sight of a rather large brown dog jumping up to greet Charity. "Your roommate's a dog?" he asked her.

"Yep. This is Ellie," Charity explained. "She's a two- year old Chocolate Lab mix. She's a very sweet girl, and shouldn't bother you." She noticed Tony's slightly confused look. "I suppose I should've mentioned it before. You're not allergic, are you?"

"No," he replied.

"I'm going to put her out in the backyard while I show you the upstairs, and we change clothes," she said, opening the back patio door. Ellie sped out into the yard like a bolt of brown lightning. "So, obviously, this is the laundry room. I will not do your laundry- you're on your own."

"Got it," he replied. "So that-" he motioned to his left, "-must be the door to the garage."

"Yes, and that's the door to the basement," she explained. "Nothing much down there- just storage. Now, let's check out your room, okay?"

Tony nodded, and followed up the stairs to the first room at the top.

"This is the larger of the two spare bedrooms," Charity said, "So I figured you'd want it. The bed's a queen- size, the closet is pretty decent, and there's a dresser and desk for you to use."

"This is pretty nice," Tony told her. "What's the other room look like?"

"Not like this," she said with a chuckle. They went across the hall into the other spare room. "It was my uncle's office, and he put a futon in it. Now it also has my elliptical."

"Yeah, I think I'll take the other room," he said. "Can I use your elliptical, though?"

"Oh, of course," she replied.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Next door to the study. I have a very important rule regarding the bathroom," she warned him.

"I think I know what it is," he said as they stepped into the bathroom. "I'm not allowed in here when you're in here."

"Um, yeah," she said, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Well, I figured that since you're an old- fashioned type of gal, that you would be well…" Tony hesitated, not wanting to insult his hostess.

"Really prissy about my privacy?" she finished for him.

"Yeah, that's it," he said. "I used to have a co-worker that was kind of like you, in that respect. I'll behave, I promise."

"I know you will," she said. "So, last on the tour is my room." She opened the door for a few seconds. "You're not allowed in there, unless I invite you in, which is doubtful."

"And you're not allowed in my room either," he concluded.

"Correct," she said. "Now that you're all oriented and stuff, we should probably put on some work clothes, and get back to the squad room."

"Might be a good idea," Tony said as he went to his room, and shut the door. He opened his suitcase full of the non- damaged clothes he salvaged from his apartment. "Hey, do you have an iron?" he called out.

"In the laundry room," Charity yelled, as she tossed on a turquoise top and black slacks. A few minutes later, as she was zipping up her black boots, Tony emerged from his room in a black suit coat, maroon shirt, and black pants. He was carrying a pair of black dress shoes.

"Looks like the iron worked for you," Charity said with a smile. "We'd better get a move on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charity and Tony had just emerged from the elevator to meet their fellow agents in the squad room, when Agent Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered. Within mere seconds, he hung up his phone. "Abby's got something."

They filed into the elevator- Charity and Gibbs in front, Tony and Special Agent McGee in the back. "So, what's her house like?" McGee whispered to Tony.

"Small, kind of old- fashioned," Tony said. "But, kind of cool and modern at the same time. And, she has a hot tub." He smiled mischievously, and McGee rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the elevator into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs!" she shouted excitedly. "So I took the image of the guy Tim found in the video, and ran it through my recognition software…"

"You got a match?" he asked.

"Not yet, it's still chugging along," she explained. "I tested all the evidence that Charity brought me, and Major Mass spec concluded the rug fragments from the Petty Officer's apartment, as well as the wood splinters, have substantial amounts of aliphatic hydrocarbons, toluene, benzene, and ethanol, which means that gasoline was used as the accelerant. There were cotton fibers in it too, which means…"

"Palmer was right," Tony said. "The murderer threw a Molotov cocktail through the officer's window."

"Correct, Tony!" Abby said, as her computer beeped loudly. "Oh hey, looks like we found the shadow figure on the tape- it's Petty Officer Third Class Aric Colden, with an 'A'. Like the alternative spelling! Was stationed on the Seahawk. Has an apartment in Anacostia."

"Boss, the bank where Petty Officer Williams deposited his checks is in Anacostia," McGee reminded Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, Bernard," Gibbs barked. "Find him, and bring him in."

"On it, Boss!" Charity replied, then realized they needed the address. "Um, address please, Abs?"

Abby scribbled furiously onto a Post-it note, and stuck it onto Charity's arm. "There you go."

"Thanks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

"**Inferno"- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Earlier this week, I got some, well, critical reviews. I appreciate the honesty of my readers, but it was still hard to hear. Hopefully, this chapter will be a good one… let me know! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Agent Charity Bernard pulled up in front of a utilitarian- style apartment building, and stepped out of the car.**

"**Now see," Charity said, "This looks more like a place where a Petty Officer would live."**

"**If this is the guy who caused the destruction of my apartment, I swear I'll…," Tony growled.**

"**Relax, man," she replied calmly. "Let me talk to him." She knocked on the door.**

**A young, rather tall and well- built African- American man answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked.**

"**Yes, my name's Agent Charity Bernard, and this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," she told him. "Are you Petty Officer Third Class Aric Colden?"**

"**I am," he replied. "How can I help you?"**

"**We need to ask you a few questions," she said, as Tony observed. "We're investigating the death of Petty Officer First Class Logan Williams. We understand that you two were on the same carrier…"**

"**Logan's dead?" Aric replied, with genuine surprise. "How did it happen?"**

"**Well, we're still investigating the cause of his death, but it looks like he burned to death in his apartment," she explained.**

"**That's… wow," he said, shocked. "Did you want to ask me about him?"**

"**We wanted to ask you what you were doing near his apartment early this morning, around three," Tony interjected.**

"**I wasn't near there, sir," he said. "I was at my girlfriend's place. We were watching movies, and we fell asleep."**

"**We captured your image on a video camera outside the building," Tony continued. "Near Georgetown."**

"**That is where my girlfriend lives, Sir," he affirmed, "But as far as I know, Logan does not live in Georgetown- he lives a few blocks north of me. If he had moved, he would have said something."**

"**Were you friends?" Charity asked.**

"**Not extremely close, ma'am," Aric answered, "But friendly. We shared a common adversary, actually."**

"**Who would that be?" Tony demanded to know.**

"**Seaman Donovan Britt," Aric replied. "He's a young, immature sailor who enjoys, shall we say, extra-curricular activities with female officers and civilians alike. He has hooked up with our exes in the past."**

"**Interesting," Tony mused. "Did you report him?"**

"**I have," Aric told him, "But I'm not sure if Logan did. He's been reprimanded for his behavior."**

**Tony and Charity looked at each other for a second, not sure what to make of their new information. Charity sighed quietly, and handed Officer Colden a business card. "We appreciate everything you were able to tell us, Aric. If you think of anything else, please give me a call at my office or cell number."**

"**I will," he said sadly.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Do you believe him?" Tony asked the young redhead as he stepped into the elevator.**

"**He sounded genuinely surprised when we told him Williams was dead," Charity said, following him in. "But if you work with someone long enough, wouldn't he be privy to something major, like moving?"**

"**Maybe Williams didn't want anyone to know he had moved," he concluded. "Especially considering that the new place was completely out of his price range."**

"**I guess we need to do some digging on Seaman Britt, then," she said as the elevator doors opened. **

"**The boss- man isn't going to like this," he said with a sigh.**

"**Like what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as came to a stop in front of him.**

"**Petty Officer Colden told us that he was in the neighborhood this morning," Charity explained, "But he said it's because his girlfriend lives in that area."**

"**He also stated that he didn't know Williams lived in Georgetown," Tony added. "As far as Colden knows, Williams lives a few blocks north of him in Anacostia."**

"**He did tell us that they were friends, and there was a young sailor with whom they both had problems," Charity said. "Seaman Donovan Britt- a young, immature guy that enjoys hooking up with many females. According to Colden, he had hooked up with both his, and Williams' exes."**

"**Charity, do a background check on Britt," Gibbs ordered. "See if your information checks out. DiNozzo, find Officer Williams' previous addresses."**

"**Got it, Boss," they replied, and scurried to their desks.**

"**Boss!" McGee exclaimed, jumping up out of his chair. "It took me awhile, but I finally traced the routing number for all of the large deposits in Petty Officer Williams' account. They all come back to Seaman Donovan Britt. Possibly blackmail?"**

"**Colden was right, Boss," Tony stated. "The last address before the apartment above mine is 1313 V Street, Southeast- Anacostia."**

"**Here's a written warning from the Navy," Charity said. "The reprimand for 'fraternization'."**

"**If our horny seaman here was caught by Petty Officer Williams, then Williams could definitely be blackmailing him," Tony deducted.**

"**Britt gets pissed, tired of handing over the money, finds out Williams' new address, torches him," McGee concluded.**

"**Feasible," Charity said, "But how would Britt get Williams' new address, when his own friend didn't even know he moved?"**

"**If he worked in Administrative, he would have access," Gibbs told her. "You three have put together a solid case. DiNozzo, McGee, bring him in."**

"**On it, Boss," the men chorused.**

"**What do we do?" Charity asked.**

"**Wait for them to come back," Gibbs replied. "Watch as Tony interrogates him."**

"**Are you sure that's a good idea?" Charity asked. "I mean, Tony has a bit of an emotional connection, because it was his place…"**

"**I picked Tony because he could relate most closely to the sailor," Gibbs explained. "They share similar interests."**

**Charity's eyes widened with realization. "Gotcha, Boss," she replied. "I suppose I should've thought of that before I agreed to let him stay with me."**

"**Do you think, Agent Bernard?" he said sarcastically. "Just remember- Rule Number 12."**

"**And that would be…?" she asked. **

"**Never date a co-worker," he told her.**

"**He's not my type," she assured him.**

"**More than I needed to know." He took a sip of his coffee.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	5. Chapter 5

"**Inferno"- Chapter 4**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**So, how are we going to do this?" Special Agent Timothy McGee asked his partner, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, as they pulled up to the seaman's apartment building.**

"**The usual," he replied. "Knock on the door, search the place. I want to slap the cuffs on this guy like no one's business. Come on." Tony walked up to the first floor apartment, and rapped on the door. "Seaman Britt!" he yelled. "Federal agents; open up!" They waited and listened for a minute, but no one came.**

"**Too bad Ziva's not here," McGee said. "She could pick this lock in five seconds flat."**

"**I can pick a lock, too, Tim," Tony retorted, pulling out his pick. "It just takes me a little longer." He stuck the pick in the lock, and maneuvered and jimmied it for a few seconds, then heard a click. "And there we have it, McGee."**

**The door swung open, and the agents stepped carefully into the apartment. The living room had clothes strewn every which way, and some peculiar sounds were coming from a back room. **

"**You hear that, Tony?" McGee whispered.**

"**Sure do," Tony replied. "Our sailor has company." He followed the sound to a closed door to the left of the living room. "Seaman Britt, we're coming in!" Tony threw open the door, and was presented with the sight of a rather hairy red-headed young man sitting on a bed, naked. **

"**Seaman Donovan Britt?" McGee asked, averting his eyes.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Britt asked gruffly.**

"**NCIS Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo," Tony replied, looking away. "We have some questions for you regarding an incident in Georgetown a couple nights ago."**

"**A what?" Britt exclaimed as a young dark- haired woman rose up from under the covers.**

"**Babe, what's going on?" she asked, covering her chest with the bed sheet.**

"**Navy cops," he replied. "You'd better leave, Liza."**

"**You need to come with us, Seaman Britt," Tony ordered the man. "But first, in the name of all that is holy, will you **_**please**_** put some clothes on?"**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**So," Agent Charity Bernard said to Agent McGee, "Britt was naked in bed with a woman when you found him?"**

"**Unfortunately, yes," McGee replied. "Not exactly an image I want burned in my skull for the day."**

"**Man, am I glad I didn't come with you," she said, giving a shudder. "Did you find anything when you searched the place?"**

"**A laptop and bank statements in the house," he said, "And a canister of gasoline and old rags in his trunk."**

"**Nice," she replied. "Wonder why he didn't get rid of all that?"**

**They watched as Tony and Special Agent Gibbs went into the interrogation room. "Guess we'll find out," McGee told her.**

**Agent Gibbs stood silently by the door as Tony sat down at the table, facing Seaman Britt.**

"**Seaman Donovan Britt," Tony began. "Do you know why we brought you here?"**

"**You said something happened in Georgetown?" he remembered. **

"**A murder, actually," Tony said. "Does the name Petty Officer First Class Logan Williams ring a bell?"**

"**Sure does," the sailor replied gruffly. "He was on me all the time when we were at sea."**

"**He was your C.O.," Tony confirmed. **

"**He was damn nosy," Britt said. He pissed me off."**

"**Is that why you slept with one of girlfriends while on liberty?" Tony asked.**

"**Well that, and she was a real hottie, if you catch my drift," Seaman Britt gave a smirk.**

"**But you were reprimanded," Tony continued. "And you were also involved with the girlfriend of a Petty Officer Third Class Aric Colden."**

"**What can I say?" he said, "Apparently, those guys weren't doing it for them, so I took a shot at them."**

"**Man, this guy certainly has a big ego," Charity said, looking over at McGee.**

"**Too bad he doesn't have the uh… well, you know, to match," Tim condescended.**

"**Gross, McGee!"**

"**But then, Williams found out," Tony went on. "He was going to have you kicked out of the Navy. You didn't want that."**

"**My dad would have killed me," he admitted. "I asked if I could do anything to keep that from happening."**

"**So, he told you that, if you paid him some of your wages, he would keep quiet," Tony concluded. " What changed?"**

"**I was getting fed up with him," Britt said. "He rented a new apartment, bought things I would be able to afford…"**

"**If he hadn't been blackmailing you," Tony finished. "As what seems to be the pattern here, you wanted what he had."**

"**I work in Administrative, so I was one of the first people to discover that he had moved," he explained. "His own friends didn't even know yet."**

"**So, you took matters into your own hands," Tony replied.**

**He let out a sigh. "All I wanted to do was destroy the apartment, that's all."**

"**Well," Tony said, with a wry laugh, "You succeeded. Not only in destroying Williams' apartment, you killed him. You also succeeded in destroying the apartment below his…"**

"**Tony," Gibbs spoke up.**

"**I'm pretty sure that person would love too see you rot in jail," the agent said, standing up from the table. "You could have killed the person in that apartment, as well."**

"**I was in a fit of rage," Britt said. "I honestly didn't care what would happen, so long as I got my revenge." He turned to Gibbs. "If I agree to pay for the damages to the other apartment, would the punishment be less severe?"**

"**Well, Seaman," Gibbs replied. "I'd suggest asking the person renting it. Agent DiNozzo?"**

**Tony clicked the handcuffs into place on Seaman Britt's wrists. "Oh crap, it was yours?" he asked.**

"**It was," he said with a sneer. "I really liked that apartment, man." He escorted him out of Interrogation. "I am thrilled to tell you, Seaman Donovan Britt, that you are under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Logan Williams, and the vandalism of personal property. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Inferno"- Chapter 5**

**A/N: We're at the end of this story… but I have more up my sleeve! I have some more things to explore with my young, red-headed, super- linguist, missionary's kid! Except a one- shot shortly!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Well," Tony said, in his typical cocky way, "That was the **_**most**_** satisfying arrest I've done in quite sometime." **

**McGee rolled his eyes as he packed up his gear. "Only because the guy torched your place. If it was some random apartment building, you wouldn't care as much."**

"**But," Charity piped up as she slung her bad over her shoulder, "What if it were your place, Tim? Or mine? I'd be quite pleased to arrest Britt if I were Tony."**

"**Imagine if Britt torched your computer, or your typewriter, or your drafts of your next book, McGee," Tony replied.**

"**When you put it that way," Tim said, "I suppose it would be satisfying."**

"**Another case solved, that's all that matters," Charity said. "Right, fellas?"**

**The guys nodded in agreement, and the three agents headed toward the elevator.**

"**Agent Bernard?" A familiar, deep voice called out from above them. **

**Charity looked up. "Yes, Director Vance?"**

"**Would you come up here for a minute?" he asked.**

"**Oh, uh, of course," she replied. She looked over at her co-workers. "See you tomorrow, Tim." **

"**Night, Charity."**

**Tony whispered, "I'll see you at home, I guess."**

**Charity smiled, and went up to the Director's office.**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Charity eased the door open, and stepped into Director Vance's office. "Sit down, please," he told her. She sat.**

**He folded his hands, and began to speak. "Agent Bernard, do you remember that I asked you to report back to me about the cases you've worked on?"**

**Her eyes widened with comprehension. "I do now, Director. I sincerely apologize for that- Agent Gibbs has kept me quite busy."**

"**I accept your apology," he said. He unfolded his hands, and leaned back in his chair, at ease now. "Now that we have that taken care of, tell me… how are you enjoying field work?"**

"**Well, it's quite a change from staring at a computer all day," she said with a slight chuckle. "It has been difficult at times, but Agent DiNozzo and McGee has been very helpful and kind."**

"**And Gibbs?" he asked.**

"**Well, he's unlike anyone I worked with," she said cautiously. "I think I might have impressed him with my language skills on the first case, but it's hard to say."**

"**The Marine with the Polish- speaking mother," Vance confirmed. **

"**You have been keeping tabs on me," she acknowledged. "In that case, you probably know that I had my first interrogation, then. And my first trip to the Forensics lab."**

"**Do you believe that you're cut out for full- time field work?" Vance asked.**

"**It's only been a couple weeks, Sir," she replied. "I don't think I could give you a straight answer yet."**

"**Probationary Agent David is due to come back in about three weeks," Vance informed her. "If I keep you with Agent Gibbs, and his team until then, would you be able to give me a straight answer then?"**

"**A month?" she said. "I suppose a month would suffice, Director."**

"**Then it's settled," he told her. "If you decide that, after a month of field work, you wish to become a full-time field agent, I will work with you to make it happen. If you decide that you prefer your previous position, I will hold it for you."**

"**That's generous of you, Director," she admitted, "But why all this vested interest in me?"**

"**You're a brilliant linguist," he complimented, "And a valuable asset in my organization. I don't like to lose people that are valuable to NCIS."**

"**How is it that you think you're going to lose me?" she asked.**

"**Not you, specifically," he noted, "But your spirit and enthusiasm. I know the last few months have been difficult for you. However, I also noticed that you've been working harder than ever, which is why I gave you the chance to work with Agent Gibbs and his team."**

"**And I appreciate that," she responded. "It's something I've wanted for so long. I love NCIS."**

"**I know," Vance assured her. "Just don't forget your first love."**

**She smiled shyly. "Never could happen… that's how I ended up here."**

**Director Vance gave a rare smile. "Will you be more ardent about reporting back to me, then?"**

"**Of course, sir."**

"**Then you're dismissed," he told her. "Have a good night, Charity."**

"**You too, Director," she replied.**

"**Oh, and Agent Bernard?" he added.**

"**Yes?" She turned to face him.**

"**Don't let DiNozzo stay up too late," he ordered, and winked at the young redhead.**

"**I won't," she promised with a smile.**

***THE END***


End file.
